Ashes of an Angel
by ArtEmy's7
Summary: Ashley est une étrange magicienne dont il émane une magie hors du commun. Personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment... A part peu être Luxus Dreyar, qui semble avoir un étrange lien avec elle. En tentant de déceler la part d'ombre qui habite la jeune fille mystérieuse sous tous les angles, il va être vite confronté à ses lourds secrets faits d'ailes brûlées et de cendres d'ange...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous!  
**_

 _ **Alors voilà... Ceci est l'œuvre d'un coup de tête soudain. C'est le prologue d'une histoire que j'ai vaguement en tête et dont j'arrive à trouver quelques anecdotes sympa, mais pas assez complet pour que ça tienne la route. En gros, ça veut dire que je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite à ça ou pas. Je sais, c'est étrange d'avoir un prologue sans histoire qui suit, mais c'est mieux que rien, non?**_

 _ **Je précise que les personnages présents dans ce texte m'appartiennent tous (oui, c'est bizarre pour une fanfic, mais ce n'est que le prologue!).**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Des bottes de marche blanches vinrent s'écraser mollement sur les feuilles mortes imprégnées d'eau éparpillées partout sur le sol du sous-bois.

Malgré son pas rapide, la jeune fille était étonnamment silencieuse, ses longues boucles dorées flottant au dessus de ses épaules. C'est simple, on aurait pu croire qu'elle survolait le sol, le seul bruit émanant de la jeune demoiselle étant le léger claquement de sa cape de voyage beige derrière elle et le suintement de la terre humide sous ses pas.

Le long chemisier d'un blanc immaculé qu'elle portait, retenu à sa taille fine par une ceinture de cuir noir où était accroché une petite sacoche, lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et laissait à découvert ses bras. Un petit morceau de tissu rouge avec des symboles noirs complexes était noué à son avant bras gauche, et ne semblait d'aucune utilité particulière. Son pantalon foncé avait quelques petites traces de boue, signe du long voyage qu'elle venait d'entreprendre.

Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape, seule barrière qu'elle possédait pour lutter contre le froid ambiant, et leva la tête.

Elle peinait à voir le ciel, celui-ci caché par l'épais branchage des arbres gigantesques qui l'entouraient dont les feuilles, arrivés au terme de leur vie, se détachaient lentement de leur ancrage pour entamer alors une lente danse tournoyante au gré des courants d'air et ensuite se poser délicatement au sol parmi les milliers d'autre avant elles.

Toute la forêt, teintée des belles couleurs chaudes bien propres à la saison qu'était l'automne, semblait lentement agoniser sous le regard innocent des cotonneux nuages qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel.

Malgré cela, quelques rares et faibles rayons de soleil arrivaient à passer outre l'épaisse barrière végétale, et peinaient à réchauffer la damoiselle qui, de son regard azur mystérieux, savourait la pluie de rouge, d'orange, de marron et de jaune qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle aimait énormément l'automne. Voir la nature se faner d'une façon aussi majestueuse, dévoilant alors toute sa force par l'éclat doré qu'elle dégageait la fascinait. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sons harmonieux qui lui parvenaient par la fraîche petite brise dont les maigres rafales soufflaient dans sa cape et ses cheveux.

Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta le chant mélodieux des derniers oiseaux n'ayant pas encore migré vers le Sud. En se concentrant un petit peu, elle pouvait percevoir le bruit de leurs pattes clapotant sur les branches des arbres, le bruissement des quelques feuilles encore pendues à leurs ramures quand ils sautaient pour prendre leur envol, et le glissement presque inaudible de leurs plumes rasant l'air dans leur majestueuse valse aérienne.

Un petit craquement sur sa gauche attira soudainement l'attention de la jeune fille. Les paupières toujours fermées, elle reconnut alors le léger clapotis des pas feutrés d'un daim apparemment prudent. Elle discerna également la course précipitée d'un petit écureuil affolé qui s'était rué dans le creux d'un arbre, lâchant au passage une noisette qui vint rebondir sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle accordait son importance à chaque petit bruit, même le plus anodin, qui sonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. La chanson de la nature était la musique qu'elle préférait.

Mais elle perçut brusquement des bruits de pas sonores non loin d'elle. Des éclats de voix éraillées parvinrent à ses oreilles, la sortant définitivement de sa période de transe. Agacée que des personnes aient osé la déranger pendant un instant aussi sacré, elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant les voix se rapprocher.

Après quelques secondes, trois hommes à l'apparence banale survinrent de derrière un bosquet, et se stoppèrent net dans leur rire en voyant la jeune fille. Celui en tête, qui devait être le "chef" de la bande, donna un coup de coude aux deux autres tout en regardant la demoiselle et s'exclama:

\- Hé, regardez ça!

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, celle-ci les toisant d'un air irrité.

\- Alors beauté, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à les évaluer de ses yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'homme en tête. Celui-ci s'approcha encore, surplomba alors la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux en articulant distinctement:

\- Réponds moi!

Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, ce qui déconcerta les trois perturbateurs. Elle dégageait maintenant une étrange puissance presque intimidante.

\- Vous ferriez mieux de dégager, et vite fait.

Malgré leur étonnement, les trois individus éclatèrent de rire.

\- Non mais regardez-moi ça!

\- Une petite gonzesse qui nous dit un truc pareil!

\- Et c'est qu'elle a l'air sérieuse en plus! C'est vraiment trop drôle!

Et ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire. La jeune fille soupira, de plus en plus agacée, et commença à défaire le noeud qui retenait sa cape.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu... murmura t-elle en laissant tomber sa cape à terre.

\- Ouais c'est ça! Désape-toi, ça nous fera pl...

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses épaules maintenant dénudées, on pouvait voir maintenant sur la clavicule droite de la belle voyageuse un symbole bien connu tatoué en bleu pâle.

\- Non... Ne me dites pas que...

\- C'est une...

Les hommes, pétrifiés, continuaient à contempler la jeune fille d'un air apeuré. Un large sourire était à nouveau apparut sur le visage de celle-ci, presque sadique, et elle était alors entourée d'une aura magique lumineuse dont la puissance faisait voletter ses cheveux.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû...

Elle leva légèrement sa main, et une sphère dorée apparut au creux de sa paume. L'orbe étincelante ne cessait de s'accroître, devenant de plus en plus grande au fil des secondes et dégageait des rayons lumineux éblouissants.

\- ... vous frotter à une mage de Fairy Tail!

La perle incandescente maintenant immense explosa, libérant une vague de lumière prodigieuse dont la déflagration étouffa les hurlements des trois pauvres victimes.

L'onde de puissance éblouissante envahit pratiquement toute la forêt, faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux ayant eut le malheur de ne pas partir avant.

* * *

La jeune fille ramassa sa cape, l'épousseta et la noua autour de ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois hommes inconscients, adossés à un arbre. Ils n'avaient aucune blessures apparentes, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils faisaient juste une petite sieste en compagnie de leur amie la nature.

La voyageuse soupira. Avec son sort, elle avait fait fuir tout les oiseaux à l'origine de la musique qu'elle aimait tant pour au moins la fin de l'hiver. La forêt était maintenant atrocement calme, les autres animaux, effrayés, s'étant réfugiés dans leurs terriers sans doute pour un petit moment. Il n'y avait plus que le doux bruissement des feuilles multicolores qui comblait le soudain silence des bois.

\- _Tu n'y est pas allé un peu fort?_

Une voix étrange et énigmatique, qui ne semblait appartenir ni à un homme ni à une femme, avait résonné dans sa tête. Elle se retourna, ne remarquant seulement maintenant la présence derrière elle.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense loup au pelage argenté, assit à quelque mètres d'elle. La taille disproportionnelle de l'animal aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui, mais quelques détails venaient à l'encontre des hostilités. Les traits de son énorme museau semblaient incohérents, comme si les commissures de sa gueule étaient légèrement retroussées, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire que le loup souriait... Il y avait également ses yeux, d'un gris aux paillettes cendrées, qui n'avaient rien d'animal: la lueur de sagesse qui habitait son regard était déconcertante, presque humaine.

En voyant la bête au pelage de neige, la fille eut un grand sourire.

\- Snow? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Elle tâta sa petite sacoche de cuir avec la main et en sortit l'unique objet qu'elle contenait: une clé. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la clé n'était ni argentée ni dorée: elle arborait une couleur bleu pâle, presque blanche, dont la tige était ornée de symboles complexes. Sur l'anneau se trouvait un emblème représentant le dessin stylisé d'un loup entouré de deux ailes d'ange. La jeune fille passa son doigt sur l'emblème, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai pourtant pas appelé...

\- _Je te rappelle que je fais partie des esprits capables de franchir le monde des humains sans l'autorisation de mon maître._

Alors que l'étrange voix avait à nouveau résonné dans la tête de la voyageuse, le loup avait lentement penché sa tête sur le côté. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'imposant animal, se pencha légèrement pour être à sa hauteur et passa sa main dans sa fourrure immaculée. Elle plongea son regard dans celui extraordinairement lucide du loup, et sourit.

\- Je sais. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

\- _Moi aussi._

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu par télépathie?

\- _Pour ne pas que ces trois là m'entendent_ , résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille la voix de l'esprit qui désigna les trois hommes assoupis d'un geste de la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont juste inconscients.

\- _Que leur as-tu fait?_

\- Absolument rien! Ils m'ont... énervée, avoua t-elle avec une moue désinvolte. J'ai juste voulu leur faire peur en leur envoyant un éclat de lumière inoffensif. Mais apparemment, ils ne sont pas très courageux, parce qu'ils sont tombés dans les pommes sur le coup de la frayeur. Quelles chochottes, je te dis pas!

Le loup eut un rictus qui sembla être un sourire. Il regarda à nouveau les trois malheureux.

\- _Apparemment, tu as fait plus que simplement leur faire peur._

\- Hé! C'est pas de ma faute si les hommes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus qu'une bande de trouillards!

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Snow le loup. Elle se redressa et commença à marcher, l'animal se promenant tranquillement à ses côtés en laissant les trois assoupis retrouver lentement leur esprits.

En flânant tranquillement sur les sentiers sinueux du sous-bois, la jeune fille déclara soudainement:

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas venu juste comme ça. Il y a un truc, n'est ce pas?

L'animal se renfrogna.

\- _Il est vrai qu'il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose._

Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent alors à la lisière de la forêt. A l'air libre, ils purent admirer le paysage à couper le souffle qui se dressait devant eux, sous le ciel qui commençait à se teinter de rouge et d'orange annonçant le début de soirée.

La forêt où ils se trouvaient étant surélevée par une colline, ils dominaient les bois verdoyants, les rivières scintillantes et les villes minuscules de l'horizon, les couleurs propres à l'automne rendant le spectacle encore plus prodigieux.

La jeune magicienne à la cape, émerveillée par cette scène fantastique, s'assit en tailleur sur le sommet d'un grand rocher des falaises à proximité, et leva le nez vers le ciel. L'animal la rejoignit et fit de même.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Le loup attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore rentrée à la guilde?_

La jeune fille soupira et ne répondit pas.

- _Tu es partie après être revenue de Tenrô et depuis, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie. Les membres de la guilde se posent énormément de questions, tu sais. Tu n'as même pas participé aux Grands Jeux Intermagiques!_

\- Rectification: je suis partie qu'un mois après être revenue de Tenrô.

- _C'est du pareil au même. Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu cherches toujours à rester en retrait depuis que vous êtes revenus de l'île. Est-ce ces sept ans d'écart qui te posent problème?_

La jeune fille eut une mine attristée.

\- C'est dur de vivre en sachant que j'ai sept ans de retard à rattraper. Je sais que le fossé qui nous sépare, moi et le reste du monde, ne sera jamais totalement comblé. Mais je m'y suis fait, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- _Alors tu as bel et bien un souci. Regarde-moi, et ose me dire le contraire._

La jeune fille tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les prunelles grises de son acolyte animal.

\- J'aime la solitude. C'est tout.

\- _Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une question d'aimer la solitude ou non. Tu disparaissais déjà sans rien dire à personne avant l'examen de rang S, mais tu partais pendant deux ou trois mois, tout au plus. Là, ça va faire maintenant six mois que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie à tes amis. Pourquoi?_

Par la lueur indéchiffrable qui habitait les yeux de son amie, Snow sut alors qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas la réponse à ses questions.

 _-_ En tout cas...

La jeune fille tourna la tête et fixa l'horizon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux voletaient doucement par les faibles rafales de vent frais, et irradiaient d'un éclat doré sous les rayon lumineux du soleil couchant. L'air évasif, elle termina sa phrase:

\- J'ai le sentiment que je reverrai mes amis les Fées plus tôt que je ne le pense.

Le soleil termina sa lente descente et disparut à l'horizon, laissant alors les scintillantes étoiles dominer le ciel le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

 _ **Bien bien bien. J'espère que cela vous a plu!  
**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce texte n'est qu'une ébauche. Suite? Pas de suite? Je n'en sais rien. Je verrai bien au fil du temps (et surtout de mes périodes d'inspiration subites ^^)**_

 _ **A bientôt?**_


	2. Chapitre I

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Eh bien... Me revoici! Il faut dire que je réfléchis très souvent à cette fanfiction, et ça me tente énormément de continuer... Sauf qu'avec moi et le peu de volonté que je possède, c'est très compromis..._**

 ** _Cette fois-ci, les lieux et personnages décrits appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Hiro Mashima, je ne fait que remodeler tout ça à ma sauce :-)_**

 ** _En attendant, voici le chapitre I! Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Entre pagaille et conscience**

Magnolia. La simple évocation de cette magnifique citadelle peut faire naître une multitude d'émotions chez n'importe qui. Magnolia et ses magnifiques environs, Magnolia et son vaste parc, Magnolia et ses charmants habitants, Magnolia et ses fameux canaux, Magnolia et ses rues animées... Et surtout, Magnolia et sa célèbre guilde.

Il est évident que l'on ne peut pas parler de Magnolia sans évoquer Fairy Tail. Cette guilde intrépide ayant remporté les Grands Jeux Intermagiques il y a peu par une victoire des plus éclatantes, et est bien sûr redevenue la guilde la plus réputée de Fiore après sept ans d'absence.

Fairy Tail est admiré, synonyme de puissance et de gloire pour la plupart des gens. Mais pour les d'autres, c'est une guilde monstrueuse qui abrite de nombreuses bêtes sauvages saccageant tout sur leur passage, ce qui, dans un sens, n'est pas totalement faux. A Fairy Tail, pas une mission n'est effectuée sans encombre ni dégâts. Toute cette agitation et cette fureur sont pourtant leur symbole, leur marque de fabrique.

Mais malgré sa réputation de fauteur de troubles, Fairy Tail reste une grande famille, un refuge, siège de solidarité, de fraternité et d'amitié. Et aujourd'hui encore, il est fortement déconseillé de s'attaquer à l'un de ses membres. Sauf si, éventuellement, vous avez des tendances suicidaires ou une armée d'un milliard d'homme derrière vous... Et encore.

Le soleil menait tranquillement sa chute au dessus de Magnolia, plongeant la petite ville dans une douce sérénité en cette magnifique soirée d'automne. Les rayons orangés du soleil réfléchissaient sur le bois et la pierre des bâtiments et donnaient un aspect encore plus chaleureux au petit bourg. La ville était calme et silencieuse, en harmonie avec les végétaux des environs dont les feuilles brillaient d'un éclat cuivré et se fanaient lentement à l'approche de la saison froide. L'eau du canal scintillait légèrement et les allées en dalles de pierres étaient recouvertes de feuilles mortes multicolores. La belle citadelle s'endormait lentement, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait encore percevoir étant le tapement des chaussures contre la pierre sous le pas tranquille des rares habitants encore à l'extérieur, et la tirade mélodieuse des quelques oiseaux blottis paisiblement contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Seulement, situé un peu plus en hauteur par rapport aux autres bâtiments de la ville, une imposante et fière bâtisse semblait trancher avec le calme ambiant. En effet, le grand édifice ayant gravé sur sa devanture les mots "Fairy Tail", était en parfaite contradiction avec le reste de la ville. Derrière l'immense porte de bois, on pouvait percevoir les échos des rires, les cris et les bavardages enjoués des mages apparemment joyeux. Et c'était le cas: à l'intérieur du quartier général de Fairy Tail, les mages ne se lassaient jamais de fêter leur victoire aux Grands Jeux, bien que cela date maintenant de plusieurs mois.

Dans la grand salle, la fête battait son plein. Le vacarme incessant résonnait aux quatre coins de la guilde, si bien que l'on pouvait presque palper la joie omniprésente dans l'air.

Sur le comptoir du bar au fond de la pièce, un petit homme moustachu était assis en tailleur et semblait songeur. Par son crâne dégarnit et les nombreuses rides qui venaient ternir son visage, l'on pouvait réaliser qu'il était d'un âge avancé. Cape blanche sur le dos et pipe dans la bouche, il observait avec un air paternel un jeune homme aux nombreux épis rose prendre par le col un autre garçon à l'aura glaciale.

\- Tu as triché, espèce d'exhibitionniste! crachait le rose au visage de l'autre avec fureur.

\- Mais comment tu veux tricher à un jeu pareil, crétin?

Le jeune homme ajusta son écharpe à écailles blanches autour de son cou et entoura son poing de flammes.

\- Je sais que t'as triché, Grey! C'est pas possible que t'en ai bu autant en si peu de temps! Tu vas me le payer!

\- Hé oh! Déjà, ce concours de "qui va boire le plus de bières en moins de temps possible" est complètement débile, et en plus, faut que tu vienne m'accuser de tricherie alors que je ne jouais même pas? T'as vraiment une allumette à la place du cerveau, mon pauvre Natsu!

Plus loin, assise sur une table avec un immense tonneau en bois dans les bras, Cana, les pommettes rougies par l'alcool, accorda un regard dissipé aux deux belligérants et grogna:

\- Grey! Tes fringues!

En effet, par une manière inconnue et très furtive, le mage de glace se retrouvait une fois de plus en caleçon, au plus grand plaisir d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleu qui le dévorait des yeux depuis sa cachette, derrière le panneau d'affichage.

\- Oui! Jubia aime voir la musculature de monsieur Grey, même si Jubia aurait préféré qu'il ne la montre pas aux autres...

Le vieil homme moustachu, les yeux toujours vissés sur ses protégés qui s'armaient maintenant de leurs poings, lâcha un soupir malgré lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jolie barwoman aux long cheveux argentés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître?, demanda Mirajane, inquiète.

En effet, l'attitude maussade du maître de la guilde était plus qu'étonnante. Depuis les Grands Jeux, les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient habitués à voir le vieil homme se joindre au tapage général avec joie, chanter à s'en briser les cordes vocales, boire plus qu'il ne le faudrait et danser sur les tables jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Seulement, en cette banale soirée d'automne, Makarov était anormalement calme et fixait le vide, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Mirajane abandonna l'idée que le vieil homme lui réponde et replaça son attention sur Natsu et Grey qui, avec fureur et acharnement, commençaient à faire quelques sérieux dégâts.

\- Dégage, tricheur!

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré!

Natsu tiqua. Hors de lui, il cracha un violent jet de flammes que Grey esquiva de justesse, mais qui toucha néanmoins quelques malheureuses personnes se trouvant là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, dont l'imposant Elfman. L'homme aux cheveux blancs mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc puis hurla:

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme, un vrai!

Il envoya son énorme poing tout droit dans le visage du Dragon Slayer de feu, qui fut projeté en l'air par la puissance titanesque du coup et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face. Dans son vol, il fit tomber le précieux gâteau d'une certaine mage chevalière aux cheveux écarlate, qui était jusqu'alors assise le plus tranquillement du monde au comptoir du bar. La jeune femme baissa la tête pour contempler son dessert sacré maintenant étalé par terre.

Erza se raidit et serra fortement son poing autour de la cuillère qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser, puis en un éclair fondit sur Elfman, celui-ci ayant juste le temps de reconnaître alors le visage déformé par la rage de la Reine des Fées. L'énorme coup qu'elle lui assena le fit s'envoler à travers la pièce, et pendant quelques secondes il vola tel un gracieux oiseau, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le pauvre Natsu qui se retrouva écrasé par la masse importante que représentait l'homme, le vrai. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se redressa fièrement en posant les mains sur ses hanches, satisfaite d'avoir pu venger son cher fraisier et obtenu enfin un instant de paix. Instant de paix qui fut de courte durée, car la magicienne fut vite ramenée dans la bataille par un coup de poing égaré dans les côtes.

En effet, pendant qu'Erza s'occupait du cas du pauvre Elfman, presque l'intégralité de la guilde s'était engagée dans un combat des plus féroces. Chacun des mages, frappés accidentellement par un sort un peu trop démesuré ou une simple chaise volante, s'était joint à la bagarre pour venger leur parcelle de chair maintenant couverte d'un gros bleu.

Ce n'était plus une guilde, mais un champ de bataille; aux quatre coins de la pièce fusaient les jets d'eau d'une Jubia désireuse de venger son pauvre "Monsieur Grey" qu'elle avait retrouvé mystérieusement assommé. Les piliers d'acier de Gajeel, enragé de s'être fait tirer de sa tranquillité par un poteau de bois dans le nez, venaient se courber et fonçaient sur chaque visage à proximité. Les cartes acérées d'une Cana particulièrement assoiffée de divertissement fendaient l'air, invoquant toute sorte de matières, réduisant les murs et les barrières de l'édifice à l'état de vulgaires débris.

Dans un élan de témérité, Lucy et la petite Wendy tentèrent courageusement de calmer le jeu, en esquivant adroitement les projectiles de nature non identifiée jaillissant de nulle part. Elles abandonnèrent rapidement en voyant leur vaines tentatives voler en éclat par la rage des autres mages.

De leur côté, Jett et Droy s'acharnaient à protéger Levy des nombreux projectiles lui fonçant dessus, chacun essayant au passage de se valoriser aux yeux de la jeune mage aux cheveux bleu. Cette dernière, en aucun cas intéressée par les gamineries de ses deux coéquipiers, préféra aller se réfugier sous une table qui était devenue une petite barricade en compagnie de Lucy et Wendy.

Natsu, soudainement sorti de son état comateux, veillait à se que chaque bribe de parquet se teinte d'un noir de suie et que toutes les tables et les chaises soient réduites en cendres.

Happy, de son côté, regardait avec envie Panther Lily se battre avec hardiesse sous sa forme de combat, tout en évitant les verres et les bouteilles qui traversaient à toute vitesse la salle. Carla, blottie dans les bras de Wendy, soupirait d'exaspération en réalisant qu'elle était membre de cette guilde de sauvages.

On avait du mal à distinguer Macao et Wakaba sous les vagues de fumée et de flammes violettes, Max et Warren faisaient tout leur possible pour éviter de se faire assommer et de s'attirer les foudres des autres mages pendant que Lisanna regardait avec incompréhension Readers dessiner le plus tranquillement du monde sur le seul lopin de parquet encore épargné de traces noires.

Tous des meubles se trouvaient violemment arrachés de leur tranquillité pour se faire entraîner au vol plané, tandis qu'un souffle de vent accompagné d'une épée fendant l'air témoignait du passage de Erza suivi des folles boules de feu de Natsu et enfin des flèches de glace tranchantes d'un Grey ayant enfin retrouvé ses esprits.

On pourrait penser que chacun des membres présent dans le quartier général de la guilde était soit en train de fuir cette puissante cacophonie, soit en train de s'y joindre avec joie.

Mais si l'on levait la tête vers le balcon de l'étage, on pourrait remarquer que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

En effet, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en épis était tranquillement assis sur un banc, accoudé à la barrière de bois et les pieds posés sur la table en face de lui. Les écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, il tapotait le sommet de la barrière du bout de ses doigts au rythme de sa musique. De son regard gris et froid barré d'une large balafre en forme d'éclair sur le côté droit de son visage, il scrutait de la manière la plus dédaigneuse du monde le chaos qui siègait à l'étage du bas et se disait que ces crétins faisaient décidément vraiment beaucoup trop de bruit.

Et c'est comme ça que Luxus Dreyar tourna la tête en soupirant et monta le son de ses écouteurs pour couvrir le chahut ambiant. A ses côtés, un drôle d'homme vêtu d'une tenue de chevalier, dont le casque cachait pratiquement tout son visage à part sa langue démesurée qui pendait au coin de sa bouche, s'occupait de repeindre cinq petits totems qui semblaient en lévitation autour de lui. A l'entente du soupir de son coéquipier, Bickslow se tourna vers lui.

\- Bah alors, qu'est ce qui te fait soupirer comme ça?

\- Comme ça! Comme ça! Comme ça!, accompagnèrent en cœur les voix aiguës des totems.

\- Regarde en bas et tu comprendras, lança un mage aux cheveux vert qui était en train d'astiquer son épée non loin d'eux.

\- Fried, je crois que j'entends assez bien pour deviner ce qu'il se passe là en bas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu poses des questions aussi bêtes?

\- Bickslow a raison, Fried. C'est comme ça tous les jours et c'est jamais pour rien que Luxus soupire, non?

Evergreen, qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lança alors un regard interrogateur au mage de foudre très vite suivi de ses deux acolytes. Le blond prit un air las et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant leur répondre:

\- C'est juste que... Je me demande comment cette bande de cinglés arrivent encore à se comporter comme ça avec tout se qu'il s'est passé.

Il sut par la mine incompréhensive de ses trois coéquipiers qu'ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir. Gêné de devoir s'exprimer autant, il continua tout de même:

\- C'est vrai quoi. Grimoire Heart n'a loupé personne et on a tous souffert de leur attaque. Et l'arrivée de ce foutu Acnologia n'a pas arrangé les choses. On a sept ans de décalage. Et il y a eut Éclipse, après. Ça non plus, ça nous a pas laissé insensible. Et pourtant...

Il reporta son regard vers les mages d'en dessous qui n'avaient en aucun cas cessé leur carnage. A la plus grande surprise de ses trois amis, un léger sourire éclaira alors le visage du balafré pendant qu'il observait le déluge de l'étage du bas.

\- Et pourtant, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé. Que tout était resté à l'identique. Ah, Fairy Tail. Même si j'en fait de nouveau partie, cette foutue guilde étonnera toujours.

Ses amis de répondirent pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Luxus abaissa ses paupières tandis que son sourire se fanait lentement sur son visage. Les Raijin le regardèrent alors se fermer à eux une fois de plus, sans comprendre que, par son expression d'intense réflexion, il sombrait dans les méandres de ses remords refoulés qui prenaient lentement possession de tout son cœur et son esprit. Les douloureux souvenirs de ses actes cruels et irréfléchis, de tout le mal que cela avait engendré suivi de sa profonde solitude lui tordirent le ventre. Il essayait de prouver aux autres qu'il était à nouveau digne d'être un membre de Fairy Tail, mais il avait oublié de se le prouver d'abord à lui même.

Sa conscience et ses regrets, qui l'empêchaient de dormir sereinement, venaient encore et toujours frapper à sa porte la nuit pour lui rappeler les horreurs qu'il avait faites, puis le laissaient là, seul avec son éternel culpabilité dont il n'avait pas la force de se débarrasser, n'ayant pour seul compagnon le son de sa musique qui lui torturait les oreilles et le doux souvenir d'une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou! Ça vous a plu?**_

 _ **Si cette fiction continue, sachez qu'elle sera basée sur un OC (la fille du prologue) et sur Luxus (parce que moi, j'adore écrire sur Luxus ^^). Je sais que peu de personnes aiment les fictions qui contiennent des OC, mais moi, j'adore ça.**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous dit à bientôt!**_


	3. Chapitre II

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre II! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Personnellement, je n'en suis pas très contente, mais même s'il n'est pas très bien écrit, on en a besoin pour avancer dans l'histoire :)**_

 _ **Je préviens que la sortie des chapitres est trèèèès aléatoire étant donné que je n'ai pas énormément de temps, et que j'écris surtout aux dépends de mes pics d'inspiration!**_

 _ **Les personnages et le lieu décrits dans ce chapitre appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Inquiétudes**

Souvent, quand on est plus tout jeune, on commence à avoir un certain besoin de calme et de sérénité. Les bruits quotidiens d'une ville animée et du tintamarre fréquent de la nouvelle génération deviennent peu à peu une torture pour les tympans ayant déjà beaucoup servi. On éprouve alors l'envie irrémédiable de se reclure loin de la civilisation, pour ainsi profiter pleinement de sa retraite dans une petite maisonnette au bord d'un beau lac scintillant sous les rayons du soleil.

Sauf que ceci n'était pas le cas de toutes les personnes âgées. Et en l'occurrence, le cas de Makarov Dreyar.

En effet, certaines personnes pensaient souvent qu'au contraire, le petit vieillard moustachu aimait le bruit et le désordre. Enfin, c'était la seule raison qu'ils trouvaient pour expliquer le fait que ce vieux bonhomme supporte aussi bien le chaos que représentaient ses petits protégés.

Mais en vérité, Makarov Dreyar possédait un immense talent de self-control. Son don pour tout prendre sur lui-même quand il sentait la colère monter en lui était extraordinaire. Bien sûr que le vacarme de ses petits morveux l'agaçait, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais ce moment fatidique où l'on sent quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de soi alors que la colère a atteint son paroxysme, Makarov, par la simple force de son mental, arrivait à le contrer. A ce moment là, c'est comme s'il entrait dans une sorte de phase de méditation, son esprit s'envolant alors loin de ce carnage que représentait sa foutue guilde.

Bien sûr, pouvoir faire un tel exploit ne s'acquiert pas du jour au lendemain. Tout ceci est dû à des années d'entraînement acharné en compagnie de gamins plus enragés les uns que les autres.

Mais, comme tout être humain, il pouvait arriver que Makarov Dreyar défaille. Et c'est ce qui arriva pendant une soirée d'automne des plus banales, alors que le vieil homme était tourmenté par une annonce qu'on lui avait faite le matin même.

Le fait que ces gosses fassent éclater une bagarre encore plus féroce que d'habitude et qu'ils saccagent la moitié du quartier général de la guilde n'avait également en aucun cas arrangé les choses. Surtout que tout cela avait démarré à partir d'un vulgaire pari consistant à boire le plus de bières possible en un temps imparti. Pari qui eut le malheur de concerner le plus ardent ainsi que le plus glacé de tous les mages de Fairy Tail, à savoir Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster.

Aaaaaah. Qu'avait donc fait un pauvre vieillard comme lui pour mériter ça?

* * *

Makarov ouvrit un œil. Il le regretta aussitôt.

Devant lui se dressait toute l'étendue de la puissance destructrice des mages qui lui servaient de protégés. Du haut de son comptoir, il pouvait constater qu'aucune parcelle de la pièce, aussi infime soit elle, n'avait été épargnée. Les débris de ce qui avaient été autrefois des tables et des chaises gisaient maintenant au sol et exprimaient par là l'atroce façon dont ils avaient été détruits.

Carbonisés, détrempés, glacés, fracassés, démantelés, massacrés... Ce n'était pas seulement les meubles qui avaient eut le droit de goûter à ce triste sort, mais également tous les objets présents ainsi que le sol et les murs.

Et enfin, au centre de tout ces ravages, les mages s'affrontaient vaillamment sur les gravats, non sans démolir les deux ou trois derniers meubles ayant miraculeusement réussi à survivre durant tout ce temps.

Makarov, à la vue de sa guilde réduite à l'état de vestiges, se demanda combien pourrait-il bien lui coûter toutes les réparations qu'il aurait à assumer par la suite. Il blêmit en constatant le prix exorbitant que révélaient ses calculs, et préféra laisser pour l'instant ce détail de côté.

Agacé, il ferma les yeux en essayant de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, en s'efforçant au passage d'oublier le fracas de la bataille mouvementée qui lui martelait alors les tympans. Il se concentra et parvint, au bout de quelques minutes, à discerner l'espace d'un instant un certain silence au travers de tout ce boucan. Croyant enfin que toutes traces de chahut avaient disparu comme s'il venait d'émerger de son horrible cauchemar, le vieil homme se décida à rouvrir les yeux.

Telle ne fut pas sa déception en voyant que sa guilde était toujours aussi ravagée, et que son état avait même empiré (ceci étant prouvé par l'immense ouverture qui décorait maintenant le mur en face de lui).

Il soupira d'exaspération alors qu'un veine apparente pulsait maintenant sur son front, témoignant de la colère qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui.

A côté de lui, Mirajane avec son doux sourire, semblait indifférente au grabuge tout autour d'elle et essuyait tranquillement le dernier verre intact du bar. Seulement, la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux argentés avait perçut la rage contenue de son maître et s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas réessayé de lui parler, sachant qu'il était trop tourmenté en cet instant pour pouvoir lui donner une réponse claire. Ayant connaissance de l'extraordinaire patience de son maître, elle pensait que c'était sûrement une simple période de dégression passagère, même si elle trouvait cela étrange que le vieux moustachu ait une attitude si renfrognée comparé à ses danses endiablées des jours précédents... Ce comportement avait-il un lien avec l'étrange lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin même?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'avait pas réalisé que son bougon de maître commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Un regard amer vissé sur ses petits délinquants, Makarov hurlait intérieurement. Ces idiots ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux?

Inconscients du danger que Makarov prédisait, les mages de Fairy Tail continuaient à se frapper toujours plus sauvagement dans le plus puissant des vacarmes, nourrissant encore plus la rage du vieux moustachu.

Celui ci inspira profondément pour tenter un tant soit peu de se calmer. Son propre comportement l'étonnait. "Allons, mon vieux Makarov... Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état pour si peu? Tu as l'habitude, après tout...".

Il oublia presque aussitôt son raisonnement silencieux alors qu'une boule de feu venait de passer un peu trop près de lui, brûlant quelque uns de ses cheveux gris au passage. Il pensa qu'il fut approprié de dire que là, ça sentait vraiment le roussi, dans tous les sens du terme.

Cette réflexion fut confirmée lorsqu'une vague de sorts divers s'abattit sur lui, l'envoyant valser derrière le comptoir.

Et c'est là qu'il craqua.

Une rage presque sauvage envahit alors chaque bribe de son petit corps, lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens. N'arrivant plus à se contrôler, il commença à trembler dangereusement. Une puissante aura magique l'avait entouré alors qu'il se mettait à grandir rapidement, en multipliant sa petite corpulence initiale à une vitesse folle, lui donnait peu à peu l'aspect d'un monstrueux et gigantesque titan. Mirajane, impuissante, n'ayant aucun moyen d'aider son maître, fut contrainte d'assister à sa transformation sous ses yeux horrifiés.

Les autres mages, trop pris dans leur lutte, n'avaient en aucun cas remarqué le déraillement du vieux moustachu jusqu'à ce que sa puissante voix résonne dans toute la pièce:

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER, BANDE D'ABRUTIS!

Hurlement qui effraya presque l'intégralité des personnes présentes, si bien qu'ils cessèrent immédiatement chacun de leurs gestes et fixèrent leur monstrueux maître avec des yeux exorbités.

Un lourd silence planait maintenant au dessus des décombres de la vaste salle. Personne n'osait bouger un petit doigt sous peine de recevoir la pire des punitions de la part du géant quelque peu énervé. Seul le téméraire Natsu était encore en train de vociférer.

\- Eh bah alors, vous abandonnez? Ca veut dire que j'ai encore gagn...

Le Dragon Slayer de feu n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, étant étouffé par l'énorme pied qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Gajeel se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire, mais renonça en voyant le regard assassin que lui adressait le gigantesque Makarov.

Tous les mages lui lançaient un regard interrogateur. C'est seulement maintenant qu'ils remarquaient que le vieux moustachu ne semblait pas dans son assiette (pas parce qu'il était sous sa forme de géant, mais parce qu'il affichait un regard morne assez alarmant).

Satisfait d'avoir pu obtenir le calme malgré son emportement, le vieil homme reprit rapidement sa petite taille initiale et relâcha un Natsu quelque peu sonné, puis se mit debout sur le comptoir et évalua ses protégés d'un regard sévère.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, bande de nazes!

Il sortit un morceau de papier plié de sous sa cape et l'agita sous le nez de ses mages.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du Conseil ce matin, dit-il en se renfrognant.

\- Si c'est encore pour nous faire un rapport sur les dégâts qu'on a causé, tu peux nous épargner le sermon, s'enquit Grey qui, une fois de plus en caleçon, lui lançait un regard blasé.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Grey. C'est quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Le ton amer du vieil homme alerta les mages. Son attitude n'annonçait rien de bon. Le maître de Fairy Tail soupira et déclara, l'air grave:

\- Cela concerne l'Île Tenrô.

Toute la salle resta interdite. La gorge sèche, le vieil homme se tut. Un ange passa.

\- Et... Que se passe t-il sur l'Ile Tenrô?, questionna Erza en encourageant le maître à poursuivre.

Makarov soupira. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre:

\- Le Conseil a décelé énormément de perturbations sur l'Ile, principalement météorologiques. Cela provoque de violentes tempêtes et de nombreux tsunamis sur les littoraux des environs, et le Conseil exige que l'on aille élucider le mystère de toute cette agitation.

\- C'est tout?, s'exclama Natsu. Vu la tête de déterré que tu fais, je m'attendais à pire!

\- La ferme, Natsu!, ordonna Grey.

\- Quoi? Tu me cherches, le...

\- Ça suffit!, hurla Erza aux deux mages belliqueux qui cessèrent presque instantanément leur chamailleries sous le regard noir de la jeune femme. Maître, si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet?

Tous les mages de la vaste pièce accordèrent un regard interrogateur au vieux moustachu. La question qu'ils se posaient tous silencieusement avait été annoncée à voix haute, et ils attendaient tous la réponse au comportement inhabituel de leur maître.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Il y a deux raisons. Premièrement, je trouve cela étrange que le Conseil ait autant d'informations sur l'Ile Tenrô alors qu'ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir la localiser à cause de la barrière magique qui la protège.

\- Pourtant, Mest... Enfin, je veux dire Drambalt a bien réussi à y accéder, intervint timidement Wendy.

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'il était avec nous à ce moment là, proposa Lucy.

\- Oui, en effet, soupira Makarov. Mais même si on y a déjà mis les pieds, si l'on est pas un mage de Fairy Tail, il est impossible de la retrouver par soi-même.

Il y eut un blanc dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir à la situation, certains en se grattant le crâne ou en tripotant nerveusement un débris de ce qui devait être jadis une chaise ou un autre objet non-reconnaissable. C'est de nouveau Erza qui brisa le silence.

\- Et votre deuxième raison?

Le vieil homme leva la tête en direction de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai juste un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le ton lugubre de sa voix provoqua des frissons à toute l'assemblée de mages. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, le vieil homme semblait avoir transmit sa profonde inquiétude à ses protégés qui étaient anormalement soucieux en comparaison à leur bataille encore récente. Une atmosphère sinistre s'était désormais installée, laissant toutes les personnes présentes sans exception perturbées par l'étrange révélation que venait de leur faire le vieux moustachu. Un inhabituel silence s'était installé dans toute la vaste salle, et sembla durer des heures.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant!

La voix enjouée de Natsu et de son éternel tempérament de feu venait de résonner au quatre coins de la pièce anormalement silencieuse. Le jeune Dragon Slayer posa violemment un pied sur le reste d'une table en faisant s'envoler quelques nappes de poussière, puis, un grand sourire confiant aux lèvres, déclara:

\- Hé! Vous vous êtes regardés? Arrêtez donc de faire toutes ces têtes d'enterrement! Franchement, quel bande de nazes vous êtes! Bon, on va aller sur cette fichue île, on va régler toutes ces conneries et on rentre fissa à la guilde pour se refaire une nouvelle partie de "qui pourra boire le plus de bières"! Et cette fois Grey, je ne te laisserai plus tricher!

Le mage de glace ne daigna même pas répondre à l'enflammé, se contentant seulement d'hausser les sourcils et de soupirer.

L'atmosphère semblait s'être légèrement détendue. Certains mages esquissaient quelques sourires en regardant Natsu harceler Grey pour qu'il lui réponde quelque chose, tandis que d'autres jetaient encore quelques coups d'œil inquiets à leur maître qui les observait alors d'un air paternel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieil homme toussa de façon audible afin d'attirer l'attention. Étrangement, même sous le vacarme naissant, les mages de Fairy Tail se turent instantanément et se tournèrent à l'écoute de leur maître. Décontenancé par une telle réactivité de la part de ses protégés, le vieux moustachu resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de finalement annoncer:

\- Bien. Je suis content que vous ne soyez pas aussi inquiets que moi, mais cette quête ne va pas se faire toute seule. Je vais donc constituer un groupe avec lequel je partirai sur l'Île pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il se trame là bas. Je vais vous appeler un à un, et je vous donnerais ensuite les instructions.

Les magiciens hochèrent tous la tête et restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres en attendant de découvrir les élus qui partirons pour cette étrange mission.

\- L'équipe sera constituée de... Natsu!

Le mage se feu en question se mit à sautiller d'excitation à travers les débris, tout entouré de flammes.

\- Ensuite... Grey!

\- Oh non... Pas avec l'allumette...

\- Erza!

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune magicienne, qui posa fièrement les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Lucy!

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la constellationniste, qui alla rejoindre joyeusement Natsu dans ses sautillements.

\- Wendy!

Ce fut au tour de la fillette de sourire. Faire partie de ce groupe de grands magiciens (quoique un peu étranges sur les bords) avait toujours été une fierté pour elle.

\- Ensuite, les Exceeds: Happy, Carla et Panther Lily!

L'Exceed bleu tenta de sauter dans les bras de la blanche, mais celle-ci l'ignora totalement en se contentant de faire un signe de la patte à Panther Lily qui le lui rendit.

\- Et enfin...

Les autres membres de la guilde, qui avaient déjà commencé à se plaindre en maugréant que c'était toujours la même éternelle équipe qui partait pour les meilleures missions, furent surpris de comprendre qu'un autre membre s'ajouterait à la "Team Natsu" habituelle pour cette quête-ci.

Makarov leva la tête vers le balcon du premier étage et annonça finalement:

\- Luxus!

L'interpellé, toujours assis posément à l'étage, recracha tout le contenu du verre qu'il venait d'ingérer à l'entente de son nom et se retourna furieusement vers son grand-père avant de protester:

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère?!

Malgré les apparences, le mage de foudre avait bel et bien suivi toute l'étendue de la conversation de l'étage du bas mais ne s'y était pas mêlé, en pensant que tout le monde le laisserait tranquillement mener sa vie avec les Raijin, comme à son d'habitude.

\- Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de plaisanter?

\- C'est hors de question!

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de discuter mes ordres, Luxus.

Ce dernier, toujours abasourdi, ne répondit pas et grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Malgré lui, il savait que le vieux moustachu avait raison et qu'il était donc obligé de faire partie de l'équipe contre son gré.

Le jeune homme avait décelé depuis un moment l'inquiétude qui tourmentait son grand-père. Il avait également fait le lien entre cette étrange attitude et la lettre du Conseil reçue le matin-même. Mais son côté renfermé l'avait poussé à ne pas se mêler des histoires du vieil homme, même s'il n'avouerai jamais qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Seulement, la seule émotion que le mage de foudre éprouvait pour le moment était de la colère. Il avait beau se savoir assez hargneux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-père tenait tant à l'emmener en expédition avec cette bande d'abrutis.

Makarov, de son côté, prit l'attitude de son coléreux de petit-fils pour un oui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira puis se tourna vers les autres magiciens qu'il avait appelé et les toisa avec sérieux.

\- Bien! L'équipe est maintenant formée! Toutes les personnes appelées devrons se rendre demain devant la guilde à neuf heures. Nous irons à Hargeon où nous prendrons un bateau qui nous mènera sur l'Île. Je compte sur vous pour être à l'heure! Et n'oubliez pas: Ceci n'est pas une mission qu'il faut prendre à la rigolade! Alors faites attention! Est-ce clair?

\- OUAIS!, s'écrièrent Natsu et ses amis en cœur.

Après cela, les mages se rassemblèrent pour parler joyeusement. Il y eut également le bruit des portes de la guilde (enfin, de ce qu'il en restait) qui claquèrent violemment.

Luxus, hors de lui, venait de quitter la guilde d'un pas rageur. Makarov soupira une énième fois. Mais malgré son attitude, il faisait assez confiance à son petit-fils pour être persuadé qu'il serait présent le lendemain pour la mission.

Pour la première fois de la journée, un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vieux moustachu. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'était retiré de sa conscience, et le fait d'avoir annoncé cette information à ses gamins l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé. Même si, au fond de lui, il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas leur avoir tout dit.

\- Heu... Maître?

\- Oui, Mirajane?

\- Je ne veux pas vous remettre le moral à plat mais... Il faudra envisager dans les prochains jour les réparations de la guilde.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'effaça aussitôt. Il pâlit violemment en se rappelant de la somme astronomique qu'il aurait à régler s'il voulait réparer sa guilde. En un instant, son petit moment de plénitude s'était écroulé. Qu'avait donc fait un pauvre vieillard comme lui pour mériter ça?

\- Maître? Vous allez bien? Hé oh! Maître?

Et alors que le vacarme familier reprenait doucement au sein de la bâtisse délabrée, le soleil d'automne se coucha sur la douce Magnolia.

* * *

 ** _Voilààà!_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre... A cause des dialogues et du contexte, j'ai eu du mal à bien formuler les phrases et tout le reste... Mais il fallait bien que je trouve une raison pour que nos mages adorés partent en mission et que l'histoire avance un peu ^^_**

 ** _Dans les prochains chapitres (normalement) devrait intervenir mon OC, et c'est à ce moment qu'on démarrera les choses sérieuses!_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que le fait de recevoir des reviews incite mon inspiration à se manifester plus souvent ^^_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	4. Chapitre III

**Hello!**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard! J'ai eu mes examens de fin d'année qui m'ont pris énormément de temps et c'est seulement maintenant que j'ai pu écrire un peu... Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait en sorte que ce chapitre sois plus long que les autres!**

 **Je sais que mon histoire met un peu de temps à démarrer... Mais je trouve cela important de tout placer dans un contexte et de mettre en place la situation des personnages! Rassurez-vous, aujourd'hui ça bouge et il va y avoir des surprises!**

 **Je précise que les paragraphes en _italique_ sont des flashback.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **Sauvetage inattendu**

Luxus eut un haut-le-cœur.

Assis par terre à bord d'un majestueux navire au symbole de sa guilde, le coude posé sur son genou et tenant sa tête au creux de sa main, le mage de foudre était d'une pâleur alarmante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu, qui semblait être dans un état semblable au sien, gisant telle une grosse masse verdâtre sur le pont du bateau. Celui-ci tanguait au rythme des vaguelettes de la vaste mer, ce qui nourrissait l'envie irrémédiable du blond d'imiter le Dragon Slayer de feu et d'aller recracher ses tripes dans l'océan par dessus la rambarde du vaisseau.

Mais il concentra toutes ses forces pour ne pas rendre ce désir réalité, fierté oblige. Il pesta intérieurement. Lui, le grand Luxus, réduit à l'état d'un triste nauséeux par le simple fait d'un navire voguant sur la mer? Cette espèce de malédiction du mal des transports concernait surtout les chasseurs de dragons, même ceux de la deuxième génération. A son plus grand désespoir, il n'avait pas été épargné, et cette vulgaire phobie faisait partie de ses rares faiblesses. D'habitude, il prenait soin d'éviter les trains et autres moyens de transports, préférant largement voyager à pied. Mais le vieux débris qui lui servait de grand-père l'avait obligé à les accompagner à leur expédition sur l'île Tenrô. Il se retrouvait donc là, nauséeux sur ce maudit bateau qui les emmenait tranquillement sur l'île sacrée de la guilde, lui et les autres que Makarov avait désigné la veille.

Le bateau tangua légèrement. Le jeune Dreyar sentit son estomac se retourner violemment et crut un instant qu'il allait défaillir en se vomissant dessus. Se reprenant au dernier moment, il respira profondément et se demandant une énième fois pourquoi donc il se trouvait là.

Surtout que la chaleur accablante qui envahissait l'air n'arrangeait rien. Plus ils approchaient de l'île, plus sa capacité à supporter les rayons brûlants du soleil semblait disparaître. Lui qui venait à peine de s'habituer à la fraîcheur de l'automne naissant à Magnolia, il devait maintenant affronter l'étouffante fournaise qu'étaient les environs de l'île en comparaison. Il avait naturellement ôté son manteau, sans quoi il serait mort de chaud, et hésitait maintenant à enlever sa chemise qui était trempée de sueur.

Il s'était assis assez loin des autres, son naturel plutôt solitaire l'y avait poussé. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pardonné à son grand père de l'avoir entraîné dans cette foutue mission, et, aussi têtu soit-il, le jeune homme éviterait de lui adresser la parole avant un bon bout de temps. Le mage de foudre avait également tenu à rester près des rambarde du bateau, au cas où sa nausée serait devenue vraiment insupportable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses fameux compagnons de route éparpillés sur le vaste pont du bateau, surtout pour tenter d'oublier la morsure brûlante du soleil sur sa peau et les sauts périlleux qu'effectuaient son estomac.

Luxus posa tout d'abord les yeux sur Erza et Lucy. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tranquillement allongées sur un transat, vêtues seulement d'un bikini et, en sirotant ce qui semblait être une limonade, elles discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. Le blond se pressa de détourner le regard, soucieux que l'on ne l'accuse de les reluquer. Bien que les deux jeunes filles étaient loin d'être dégueulasses à regarder, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé.

Il accorda ensuite son attention à Grey, et ne fut pas surpris de voir le mage de glace nu comme un ver, luisant de sueur. Allongé de tout son long sur le pont brûlant du bateau, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « Chaud... Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ! », ce dont Natsu lui répondit par un « Ta gueule ! » absolument charmant.

« Tiens... Il n'est plus à l'article de la mort celui-là ? » Se demanda Luxus. En effet, le Dragon Slayer de feu avait effectivement repris des couleurs, et paraissait assez en forme pour se moquer ouvertement de Grey tout en vociférant des débileries avec entrain. On avait du mal à imaginer que ce même jeune homme avait encore l'apparence d'un vieillard maladif au teint verdâtre à moitié en train d'agoniser quelques instants plus tôt.

« Mais comment... »

La réflexion du mage de foudre fut interrompue alors qu'il sentit une frêle présence à ses côtés.

Wendy s'était timidement approchée de Luxus en se demandant s'il voulait qu'elle le soulage lui aussi de son mal des transports. Quand la fillette croisa son regard avec celui froid et distant du jeune homme, elle lui avoua précipitamment, apeurée :

\- Heu... Je voulais savoir si... si vous vouliez que je vous soigne aussi parce que... heu... vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien...

Le blond haussa les sourcils, surpris de la crainte qu'il aspirait à la fillette. Avait-il l'air si menaçant que ça ? Sûrement, la mine terrifiée de la jeune chasseuse de dragons le lui prouvait bien.

\- Alors ? Vous... vous voulez bien ?

Le balafré se contenta d'hocher la tête, de peur de vomir sur les chaussures de la fillette s'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'effrayer plus ni de voir sa fierté s'envoler telle une plume virevoltant au gré des vents.

Wendy, toujours aussi méfiante, s'accroupit timidement à côté de l'imposant jeune homme et tendit ses petites mains au dessus du ventre de celui-ci.

\- _Troia_ !

Une petite lueur bleutée s'échappa alors des mains de la fillette. Une vague de douce chaleur envahit peu à peu le corps de Luxus, sa nausée se transformant soudainement en un lointain souvenir. Le blond ferma les yeux tout en poussant un profond soupir de bien être, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, Wendy cessa d'appliquer son sort, la lueur bleue s'atténuant peu à peu. Le mage de foudre rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, puis s'étira de tout son long tout en faisant craquer les muscles de son dos. A présent libéré de son mal, c'était presque une renaissance de pouvoir à nouveau marcher sur le pont du bateau au gré de ses envies.

\- Raaaa ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Merci beaucoup, gamine !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux plein de reconnaissance. La fillette, honorée du geste d'affection que venait de lui donner le puissant mage de foudre et fière de son travail, courut annoncer son exploit à Carla qui était alors en compagnie de Happy et Panther Lily.

Luxus, quand à lui, s'accouda à la rambarde du bateau tout en respirant l'air du large à plein poumons. Il accrocha son casque aux pointes de métal à ses oreilles et monta le volume de la musique, un léger sourire au lèvres. Ce que cela faisait du bien de ne plus craindre de régurgiter tout son déjeuner à tout bout de champs!

Tout en admirant l'eau turquoise de la vaste mer ensoleillée qui l'entourait, il se dit que, malgré les rayons ardents du soleil qui lui martelait la peau et les hurlements rageurs de Natsu et Grey qui en étaient venus aux mains, il y avait pire comme situation.

Le jeune homme repensa alors à la petite Wendy. Elle l'avait bien aidé. Et dire que, encore quelques temps plus tôt, il vouait une haine sans nom aux personnes comme elle... La vague de culpabilité qui lui était maintenant familière lui noua l'estomac. Son sourire se fana une fois de plus, tandis qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs.

* * *

 _\- IL FAUT TOUS LES VIRER ! TOUS !_

 _Luxus abattit violemment son poing contre le mur, faisant saigner ses jointures. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts non loin de lui, paniqué, tentait désespérément de le raisonner._

 _\- Luxus... Tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller un peu trop loin ?_

 _Le mage de foudre se retourna furieusement vers lui, tout en lui adressant un regard assassin. Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger le petit doigt, il lui lança un éclair dévastateur qui passa seulement à quelques millimètres du pauvre jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci n'osa plus bouger, de peur de perdre la vie à tout instant. Tremblant de tout son corps, il n'osa même pas regarder son chef dans les yeux._

 _\- Qu'as-tu dis, Fried ?_

 _La voix glaciale du violent mage de foudre avait résonné aux quatre coins de la petite pièce._

 _\- R... Rien, Luxus. Pardonne-moi..._

 _Ne tenant plus, Fried prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en passant par l'unique petite porte de la pièce._

 _Luxus, seul dans la pièce, hurla de rage. Il hurla sa haine, il hurla sa tristesse, il hurla sa solitude, il hurla ce sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui l'empoisonnait chaque jour, il hurla à ne plus en avoir de voix, à hurler, hurler encore et encore._

 _Et son cœur qui appelle, et qui hurle au secours, à se demander comment est-il possible qu'il hurle encore._

 _Il ne se comprenait plus lui même. Qu'avait-il à y gagner, à hurler sa détresse dans les profondeurs de sa propre obscurité qui l'avait dévoré tout entier ? Personne ne l'entendait._

 _Alors, perdu dans la noirceur de son cœur qui l'avait enivré, il continua à marcher sur le mauvais chemin, en ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'un ange viendrait à son secours en le ramenant doucement vers la douce lumière qu'il avait délaissé._

* * *

Le petit vieillard moustachu soupira.

Habillé d'une vieille chemise aux motifs hawaïens (qui, soit dit en passant, était totalement ridicule), Makarov semblait soucieux. Beaucoup moins que la veille, bien entendu, mais il l'était quand même. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air dans son état normal, outre le fait qu'il paraissait se noyer dans sa propre sueur.

Le vieux maître passa un rapide coup d'œil à ses protégés. Il évita de regarder ces jeunes demoiselles en bikini, pour lui éviter un saignement de nez dont il devrait donner des explications. Il posa alors les yeux sur un Natsu particulièrement agité, celui-ci riant aux éclats devant l'état de son rival le mage de glace qui paraissait fondre sous la chaleur. Le vieillard se surpris à penser qu'il préférait mille fois quand le chasseur de dragons de feu était malade car là, au moins, on ne l'entendait pas. Mais Makarov esquissa tout de même un sourire, car Natsu sans son tempérament de feu ne serait pas Natsu.

Ses yeux virevoltèrent ensuite vers la petite Wendy, qui discutait joyeusement avec les trois Exceeds, un joli sourire fier sur ses lèvres. Soigner ses amis avait toujours été un honneur pour la fillette qui avait le cœur sur la main. Mais le fait de soigner Natsu ne la rendait tout de même pas aussi heureuse que ça d'habitude, et il se demanda alors pourquoi la jeune adolescente paraissait si enchantée.

Le vieillard trouva la réponse en posant ses yeux sur son petit fils qui, accoudé à la rambarde du bateau et le menton posé au creux de sa main, regardait l'horizon d'un air absent et paraissait tout aussi soucieux que lui.

« Ah, tiens... Elle a réussi à le soigner, lui aussi ? »

Il était rare que le mage de foudre se laisse aider, surtout quand on avait conscience de l'envergure de sa fierté. Il devait vraiment être dans un triste état pour qu'il se laisse faire !

Le vieux maître pouffa à cette pensée.

Néanmoins, Makarov ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond soulagement en réalisant que son petit fils était à nouveau parmi eux et semblait être redevenu lui même. Bien sûr, il avait conservé son caractère méprisable, mais il était à nouveau un mage de Fairy Tail à part entière et fier de l'être. Le fait d'avoir banni son propre petit-fils de sa guilde avait profondément déchiré le vieux maître, au point qu'il pensait ne plus s'en remettre. Malgré les apparences, il vouait à son descendant une affection démesurée, et était particulièrement fier de l'avoir à nouveau au sein de sa guilde.

Mais il y avait une certaine chose qui clochait. Depuis sa réintégration, Makarov voyait sans cesse une profonde tristesse au fond des yeux de son petit-fils. Celui-ci semblait le cacher à tout son entourage, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à son grand-père. Mais qu'est ce qui était donc à l'origine de ses tourments ? Makarov savait que Luxus culpabilisait encore. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais pour ça, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le mage de foudre devait d'abord se pardonner à lui même avant de pouvoir aller de l'avant, et cette quête de lui même était destiné à lui seul.

Mais il y avait encore autre chose. Quelque chose que, cette fois ci, le vieil homme (pourtant d'un naturel très clairvoyant), n'arrivait pas à déceler. Qu'était donc cet autre sentiment qui habitait les prunelles de son petit-fils tout le temps et qui pour rien au monde ne semblait vouloir le quitter ? C'était une profonde tristesse, il en était certain, mais pas que. Mais quoi encore ? De la colère ? Contre qui ? Lui-même ? Était-ce du désespoir qui ternissait son visage et le rendait encore moins apte à communiquer ? D'où cela venait ? Était-ce... Un manque ?

Une lumière sembla alors traverser les pensées de Makarov qui eut peut être une idée de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) était à l'origine des tourments de son petit-fils.

« Serait-ce à cause d'elle... ? »

Le vieux moustachu à la chemise hawaïenne n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir sa réflexion car il fut interrompu par le hurlement de Natsu :

\- L'Île ! L'Île est en vue ! Ouais !

Perché au milieu du mât (comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Mystère), le dragon de feu montrait du doigt le gigantesque arbre qui trônait fièrement sur le petit amas de terre, au travers de quelques nuages. L'Île semblait se rapprocher lentement, devenant de plus en plus imposante et majestueuse au fil des minutes qui s'écoulèrent.

Makarov, qui avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, décida de remettre ses questionnements silencieux à plus tard. Il sauta de son emplacement pour venir grimper un peu plus en hauteur afin de pouvoir surplomber ses protégés du regard et leur donner leurs instructions.

\- Natsu, si tu pouvais descendre de là s'il te plaît... Voilà... Bien ! Une fois que nous serons sur la terre ferme, on commencera à ratisser l'Île de font en comble pour essayer de comprendre l'origine de tout ce bazar. On ne se séparera pas pour le moment, je verrai plus tard si nous aurons besoin de plusieurs équipes. Compris ?

\- Oui maître !, s'exclamèrent les mages en cœur sauf Luxus qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toisait avec un regard froid son grand-père.

Une fois le bateau accosté sur l'Île, tous se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le sable fin de la plage en se bousculant violemment. Même Luxus, qui sentait que le sort de Wendy cessait de faire effet, s'empressait de quitter ce maudit navire à tout prix avant les autres.

Une fois tous debout sur la plage et les pieds embourbés dans le sable chaud, ils s'élancèrent vers l'orée de la forêt dense à la végétation étrange pour fuir le soleil ardent et ainsi démarrer leur quête du mystère de Tenrô et ses anomalies.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils marchaient. En vain.

Natsu se plaignait en traînant des pieds, suivi du reste de l'équipe qui ne faisaient pas vraiment mieux. A part Erza, Luxus et bien évidemment Makarov qui restaient de marbre face à ces longues heures de recherches inutiles, les autres semblaient dépités et exténués.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?, couinait la petite Wendy, avant de se faire corriger par Carla qui n'était pourtant guère en meilleur état.

\- Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que ça sert à quelque chose ce qu'on fait là ?, se plaignit Natsu, le dos voûté par la fatigue.

\- La ferme et avance !, le rembarra Grey, en sueur.

Le Chasseur de Dragons ne releva pas, trop concentré à essayer de rester debout pour commencer à se chamailler avec le mage de glace. Trop déçus d'avoir perdu autant à chercher inutilement, ils ne rêvaient maintenant plus que de s'asseoir et s'endormir pour oublier ces longues heures de calvaire sous cette chaleur cuisante.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre !, soupira Erza. Soyez confiants, on a quand même repéré quelques indices !

En effet, durant cette après-midi d'expédition, les mages de Fairy Tail ont pu repérer quelques détails étranges sur l'île : par exemple, toute la végétation semblait avoir atteint une taille monstrueuse de façon inquiétante et obtenu une couleur étonnante, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsqu'ils étaient ici là dernière fois. Il y avait également les animaux, pourtant déjà assez insolites et agressifs à la base, qui étaient maintenant devenus des monstres assoiffés de sang qui ne laissaient derrière eux seulement les ossements de ce qu'ils avaient sauvagement dévoré et des branches piétinées.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Lucy avait failli se faire massacrer par un étrange cochon vert géant et Natsu par une drôle de chenille de taille titanesque avec des crocs aussi grands que lui-même. A chaque fois, ils s'en sont tiré de justesse en esquivant adroitement le coup de griffe ou en se faisant secourir par les autres, mais les mages ont frôlé une fin déplorable d'innombrables fois en l'espace d'une après-midi. Malgré leur épuisement, ils restèrent donc à l'affût d'une nouvelle attaque de ces immenses hybrides, craignant cette fois d'y laisser leur peau.

Leur entrain lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du bateau étant maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ils s'efforçaient maintenant à arpenter les chemins sinueux de la jungle épaisse pleine de pièges plus fourbes les uns que les autres, le moral à plat et leur magie épuisée.

Wendy, essoufflée, perçut tout de même un léger craquement à sa droite, dans les branchages impénétrables. Elle s'arrêta, curieuse.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est... ?

\- Wendy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang ?, brailla Carla, outrée.

Le reste de la bande qui avait quelques mètres d'avance et venait seulement de remarquer que la fillette avait aperçut quelque chose, s'arrêta également.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?, s'enquit Erza.

\- Non, mais...

La jeune Dragon Slayer était tellement penchée sur l'amas de branchages que le reste de sa phrase resta inaudible. C'est au moment où la mage chevalière vit Wendy et Carla écarquiller les yeux qu'elle comprit que tout ne tournait pas rond et qu'il était maintenant trop tard.

Tout se déroula extrêmement vite.

Un abominable rugissement retentit du grand buisson, si puissant qu'il fit siffler les oreilles des mages. Wendy, apeurée, recula et trébucha. Se retrouvant à terre, elle fixa d'un regard horrifié un énorme carnivore géant se dresser devant elle. Celui-ci avait d'épouvantables yeux globuleux qui n'exprimait alors qu'une affreuse hostilité. Comment cette chose avait pu se cacher dans un simple bosquet avec une taille aussi titanesque ?

\- Ce... Ce truc s'est camouflé !

La fillette eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la voix paniquée de Grey qu'elle réalisa que le monstre était en train de se jeter sur elle. Elle hurla en se cachant le visage de ses bras, accompagnés par les cris désespérés de ses amis qui étaient trop loin pour arriver à temps et la secourir. Ils avaient à leur disposition qu'une fraction de seconde, et ce n'était malheureusement pas assez pour qu'Erza se vêtisse de son armure la plus rapide ou que Luxus utilise sa foudre pour sprinter. Tous épouvantés, ils crurent alors que tout était perdu pour la petite magicienne du vent.

Mais un éclair de lumière jaillit de nulle part.

Wendy, attendant le coup fatal qui ne venait pourtant pas, ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or bouclés qui venait de stopper le monstre par la simple force de ses poings dont s'échappait une lueur éblouissante. La cape beige qu'elle portait voletait violemment sous les bourrasques déchaînées dû à sa puissante magie qui sortait de son être tout entier. Les grognements frustrés de la bête emplissaient l'atmosphère, pendant que la jeune fille le repoussait avec colère. Après un nouvel éclat de lumière, le carnivore géant chuta et heurta le sol en un bruit sourd.

La belle sauveteuse se tourna vers les mages pendant que les rayons lumineux s'atténuaient, et croisa ses yeux bleu mystérieux habités d'une lueur agacée avec ceux mi-soulagés mi-ébahis des magiciens.

\- Ashley ?!

* * *

 _ **Alors? Je vous présente Ashley, mon OC ainsi que la fille du prologue qui entre en scène! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**_ _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait super plaisir!**_

 _ **J'ai remarqué que ma fiction avait atteint les 250 vues et qu'il y a même des gens qui me suivent! Je tenais à vous dire merci beaucoup!  
**_

 _ **A très bientôt!**_


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Hellow ^^**_

 _ **Et voilà enfin le chapitre IV! Il est encore plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, on va découvrir quelques facettes de la personnalité d'Ashley ainsi que le drôle de lien qu'elle semble avoir avec un des personnages... A vous de voir!**_

 _ **Le monde de Fairy Tail ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, sauf Ashley qui est ma mienne ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Dispute et nuit à la belle étoile**

\- Ashley ?!

Toute la bande de mages, ébahis de l'apparition inattendue de la jeune fille, crièrent son nom en même temps. Soulagés que Wendy soit indemne et ravis de revoir la jeune magicienne aux cheveux bouclés après ces longs mois d'absence, tous les cœurs de l'équipe de Fairy Tail purent reprendre un rythme normal.

Erza s'avança vers la jeune fille aux boucles dorées tout en souriant.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te rev...

\- C'est pas le moment !, coupa Ashley tout en jetant des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle. Il y en a encore plein des monstres comme ça dans le coin, il ne faut pas rester là ! C'est seulement lorsque qu'on sera dans un endroit sûr qu'on pourra fêter les retrouvailles, d'accord ?

Erza, d'abord légèrement outrée que la jeune fille lui ai coupé la parole, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ashley se retourna et s'avança rapidement vers Wendy pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Rien de cassé ?

\- N... Non, ça va, répondit la fillette encore tremblante et toujours sous le choc.

\- Tu es sûre ? Bien, alors on y va !

Ashley leur tourna le dos et commença à avancer au pas de course dans le sens opposé de là où ils étaient.

Erza fit signe aux autres de la suivre et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils entrèrent alors dans une partie de la forêt abominablement sombre et dense. En tête, Ashley s'occupait à dégager le chemin des branches dangereuses qui venaient encombrer leur route alors que le sentier devenait de plus en plus sinistre et sinueux au fil des minutes. Elle restait silencieuse, jetant parfois un œil sur le reste de la troupe derrière elle puis accélérait le rythme. Une faible lueur flamboyante se dégageait du creux de sa main pour leur éclairer le passage. Le reste de l'équipe, trop essoufflés pour dire quoi que ce soit, étaient muets également. On pouvait seulement percevoir les râles indignés de Natsu, qui se faisait vite reprendre par les violentes piques verbales de Grey ou les menaces du vieux Makarov de se transformer pour le calmer.

\- Nan mais franchement, j'en ai plein les pattes moi ! On pourrais pas s'arrêter deux minutes ?

\- Espèce de chochotte, va !

C'est alors que Ashley s'arrêta net, suivi de Wendy qui lui rentra littéralement dedans faute de temps pour pouvoir s'arrêter. La magicienne aux cheveux dorés se retourna avant d'adresser un sourire au Dragon Slayer de feu et lui lancer :

\- Je suis d'accord avec Grey, tu es une vraie chochotte !

Natsu, vexé, croisa les bras en affichant une moue offensée. Ashley ria et ajouta :

\- Allez, c'est fini maintenant. On est arrivé !

Elle dégagea alors les quelques branches qui entravaient le passage de la lueur du jour. D'abord éblouis par la soudaine luminosité venant envahir l'obscurité des sous-bois dans lesquels ils étaient, ils suivirent ensuite Ashley vers une vaste clairière illuminée par le magnifique coucher de soleil.

\- C'est étrange, mais cet endroit semble être immunisé de toute anomalie, déclara Ashley en se retournant vers ses compagnons, éberlués. J'ai jeté quelques sorts de protection au cas où, mais on est en sécurité, ici.

Il y avait au centre de la clairière quelques arbres dont les feuilles prenaient une superbe teinte dorée sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Une cascade d'eau transparente dévalait les parois d'une immense falaise pour venir tomber dans un vaste étang scintillant à leurs côtés. La végétation semblait étrangement normale pas de plante carnivore géante, pas d'horrible fleur toxique à l'aspect terrifiant. Non, juste de simples et majestueux chênes, de l'herbe dégageant une douce odeur d'été et des pâquerettes aux pétales d'une blancheur immaculée. Après l'horrible aspect de la faune et la flore que leur avait trop montré l'île depuis leur arrivée, ils ne pouvaient rester que bouche bée face à ce spectacle tellement rassurant. La nuance orangée du ciel venait se refléter sur leur visages fatigués mais soulagés. Ashley les conduisit au milieu d'un cercle d'arbustes, où quelques souches et troncs d'arbres étaient juchés sur le sol verdoyant et ne demandaient qu'à ce que l'on s'asseye dessus. Et c'est ce que tous firent, sans exception, en poussant des soupirs soulagés et heureux de pouvoir arrêter de maltraiter leurs jambes endolories. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, tel des scouts autour d'un feu de camp, et un silence reposant régnait. Seul les questions qu'Erza posait à Wendy sur son état était audible, ainsi que le sifflement du vent dans le feuillage des arbres. Makarov, assis en tailleur sur une large pierre, avait fermé les yeux et faisait tout comme s'il dormait. Natsu et Grey se donnaient des coups de coude agressifs, alors que Lucy admirait le spectacle éblouissant qu'offrait le coucher de soleil sur la vaste clairière. Les Exceeds, exténués, étaient affalés dans l'herbe et regardaient le ciel. Ashley avait le regard fixé sur l'étrange petit bout de tissu rouge noué à son avant-bras et jouait avec le nœud de celui-ci avec ses doigts. Enfin, Luxus, accoudé contre le tronc d'un arbre, avait mit son casque sur les oreilles et regardait le vide. Une émotion indéchiffrable habitait son visage, mélange de frustration et de soulagement.

Le silence ambiant n'était pas pesant, au contraire : il était pour tous réparateur, signe d'un moment calme (ou presque) que chacun savourait à sa manière.

Mais soudainement, Luxus se retourna, et ses mots fusèrent :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Même sans qu'il ait précisé, Ashley avait bien compris qu'il s'adressait à elle. Makarov ouvrit subitement les yeux, Natsu et Grey cessèrent de se chercher et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune magicienne à la cape, un millier de questions dans leurs regards.

Luxus avait parlé sèchement, comme si sa voix était pleine de reproches, mais d'une manière dont on ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sûr. Ashley leva lentement la tête et fixa le mage de foudre avec froideur. C'était la première fois qu'elle daignait lui accorder un regard depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition. Elle leva un sourcil et répondit sur le même ton que lui :

\- Je suis là pour la même raison que vous tous.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dois-je te rappeler que ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie ?, s'exclama Luxus avec un ton lourd de reproches.

\- Drambalt a réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à me retrouver et m'a expliqué la situation, rétorqua Ashley en haussant la voix. Je crois qu'il était évident que je vienne voir se qu'il se passe, non ?

Le blond avait l'air furieux. Et en regardant les autres mages, on pouvait également déceler de la colère dans chacune de leur prunelles.

\- Et peux-tu nous expliquer comment Drambalt a pu te retrouver alors que nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles, nous ?, intervint Erza, irritée.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Natsu qui paraissait pour une fois très sérieux. Et puis c'est pas très sympa d'être partie sans prévenir, comme ça.

\- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de me faire la morale, là ?

\- Peut être bien, répondit Luxus, tremblant de colère.

\- Je suis pas sûre que tu sois bien placé pour m'engueuler, toi !

C'est alors que Luxus craqua. Il s'avança furieusement vers Ashley et s'arrêta pile devant elle, lui lançant un regard assassin.

\- Putain, Ash !, lui cria t-il. Que tu n'aie pas voulu nous accompagner aux Grands Jeux Magiques, je peux le comprendre, que tu n'aies pas donné de raisons passe encore, mais bordel ! Es-tu seulement consciente de ce qu'il s'est passé après ?!

Ashley était furieuse. Mais étrangement, elle parla avec une voix calme et contrôlée.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

\- DE CE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ?!, hurla le mage de foudre. ES-TU SEULEMENT AU COURANT QU'ENTRE NOUS DEUX, CELUI QUI SE BATTAIT CONTRE CE PUTAIN DE PROJET ECLIPSE ET SES DRAGONS, C'ÉTAIT MOI ?!

\- Tu ne sais pas où j'étais ni ce que je faisais ! Peut-être que j...

\- JUSTEMENT ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTAIS, MERDE ?!

Leurs visages rougis par la colère étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ashley s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser leur différence de taille et continuer à fixer l'objet de sa rage avec animosité.

\- Putain, t'as vraiment pas changé ! Toujours aussi hargneux associable, ma parole !

\- CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

\- JE...

\- CA SUFFIT !

Makarov avait par miracle réussi à hausser la voix au même niveau des deux belligérants. Ils étaient tellement emportés dans leur dispute qu'ils en avaient oublié le monde autour d'eux.

Comme s'ils reprenaient soudainement conscience, les deux mages reculèrent chacun de deux pas non sans cesser de se toiser avec fureur, leur respiration hachée.

Le vieux maître, qui avait l'air toujours aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, se tourna néanmoins vers Ashley et lui posa la question que tous se posaient silencieusement :

\- Pourquoi ?

La magicienne aux boucles dorées recula encore de quelques pas. Le sinistre sentiment d'être incomprise la dépassait, et elle tentait vainement de chercher de l'aide venant de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi avec le regard. Mais à part Makarov et Luxus qui continuaient à la fixer, l'un avec un regard attristé et l'autre irrité, leurs compagnons avaient baissé la tête et restèrent silencieux, attendant une réponse de la part de la jeune fille.

\- Putain... Jolies retrouvailles, hein ?, dit-elle avec un sourire cynique.

Puis elle tourna le dos aux mages de Fairy Tail et commença à s'avancer vers l'orée du bois.

\- Mais... Où vas-tu ?, demanda Lucy.

Ashley s'arrêta dans sa marche et répondit sans se retourner :

\- Je vais chercher un coin pour dormir tranquille. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Mais c'est pas dangereux dans la forêt ?

\- Je sais me débrouiller. Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, après tout.

Puis elle reprit son trajet jusqu'aux arbres de la forêt dense sans leur accorder un regard, ne laissant derrière elle que la dernière vision de sa cape voletant au gré du vent et de l'éclat de ses cheveux dorés sous les rayons orangés du soleil disparaissant à l'horizon.

* * *

Un silence de plomb régnait maintenant dans la clairière. Depuis qu'Ashley était partie, plus aucun des mages n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit. Le sentiment de colère était toujours présent dans l'atmosphère, quoique plutôt étouffé face à l'amertume que chacun ressentait suite à cet événement peu plaisant.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Ashley avait disparu. Quelques semaines après être revenus de Tenrô suite à leur sept années d'absence, elle avait pris une S-Quest assez compliquée puis était partie sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles jusqu'à maintenant.

Depuis toujours, Ashley partait constamment en mission et ne revenait que quelques semaines après. Son naturel solitaire avait fait en sorte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une de ses quêtes, elle ne restait seulement quelques jours à la guilde avant de repartir pour la suivante pendant des semaines entières, et ainsi de suite. Tous les mages de la guilde avaient l'habitude de son absence à présent, même s'ils n'avaient jamais découvert la raison à tout cela.

Mais elle n'était jamais partie aussi longtemps. Cela faisait à présent plus de six mois qu'elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à ses amis, si bien qu'ils avaient alors pensé qu'elle avait disparu ou pire, qu'elle les avait abandonné. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas donné signe de vie pendant que la guilde était en danger avait mit ses amis dans le doute. Comment n'avait-elle pas été mise au courant avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si Drambalt avait réussi à la contacter maintenant, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas fait lors du projet Eclipse, puisque lui aussi était impliqué ?

Il n'y avait décidément que des mystères autour de cette étrange jeune fille à la cape, que ses amis ne tarderaient pas à découvrir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Le ciel dégagé offrait un fantastique spectacle pour les personnes chérissant les étoiles. Celles-ci étaient particulièrement scintillantes ce soir là, et cela constituait alors un véritable délice pour les yeux.

On aurait pu croire que tous les mages et Exceeds dormaient dans la vaste clairière éclairée par la faible lueur de la pleine lune. Chacun avait les yeux fermés, emmitouflés dans leur sacs de couchage. Les ronflements synchronisés de Natsu et Grey prouvaient bien qu'ils étaient proie à un profond sommeil.

Mais malgré les apparences, certains d'entre eux étaient bel et bien éveillés.

Luxus, toujours accoudé à son arbre, avait les yeux fermés et son casque sur ses oreilles. Tout porterait à croire qu'il était calme et reposé. Mais dans sa tête, un désordre considérable régnait.

Depuis sa dispute avec Ashley, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. C'est comme si, lorsqu'il parvenait à penser d'une façon rationnelle, une vague d'idées saugrenues venaient ébranler ses résolutions. Il se sentait éternellement froissé, frustré. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la jeune fille aux boucles dorés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une colère violente mêlée à la joie de l'avoir retrouvée. Il était épuisé, mais n'arrivant pas à décolérer, trouver le sommeil était donc pour lui impossible. La musique émanant de son casque ne l'aidait pas non plus. Que devait-il faire pour arriver à stopper ces foutus sentiments contradictoires ?

Il décida de se lever. Rester assis ne faisait que le stresser encore plus. Ce qu'il aimait dans ce genre de situation était d'exprimer sa colère en frappant n'importe quel objet lui passant sous la main ou en faisant un violent combat contre n'importe quel mage qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Mais ça, c'était ce qu'aurait directement fait son lui d'avant.

Maintenant, il essayait de trouver d'autres solutions plus « adéquates », bien que son caractère fort compliqué lui mette souvent des bâtons dans les roues. Alors malgré lui, au lieu de se défouler contre le premier arbre à proximité, il décida de faire les cent pas un peu plus loin.

Mais après avoir fait beaucoup plus que cent pas, il réalisa que cela ne l'aidait absolument pas non plus. Il retint un cri de rage. Mais que faire alors ?

Il eut alors une idée. Il voulu se frapper pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il était en colère, mais d'où venait sa colère? Il se dit qu'avec se genre de réflexions, il pourrait peut-être arranger les choses. Encore quelque chose qui ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit avant. Il se pencha donc sur la question : s'il voulait régler son problème, il devait discerner ce qui avait déclenché sa colère. Et qu'était donc le fruit de sa colère ?

Il leva soudainement la tête quand la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Et, sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'orée du bois qui paraissait horriblement plus sinistre la nuit.

Quand Luxus disparut entre l'épais branchage de la sombre forêt, Makarov s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir un œil. Couché contre la pierre sur laquelle il était assis pendant qu'il faisait encore jour, le vieil homme n'avait manqué pas une miette de la dissertation mentale de son petit-fils. Il était plutôt fier de son petit blond, car lui aussi pensait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne solution. Le vieux maître jeta un œil vers la voûte céleste, et put enfin s'endormir l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Le mage de foudre, errant dans les profondeur de l'immense jungle taciturne, ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'aspect menaçant des lieux. Il ne semblait pas perdu non plus. Il faisait entièrement confiance à son odorat surdévelloppé de Dragon Slayer et suivait fidèlement l'odeur mystérieuse mais néanmoins familière qu'il repérait sur son chemin. Passant outre les pièges fait de branches acérées et de ronces particulièrement énormes, il avançait d'un pas rapide et assuré, droit vers la solution de sa colère.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il la trouva enfin.

Assise contre le tronc d'un arbre au bord d'une falaise, Ashley contemplait le ciel fabuleux consterné d'étoiles au dessus d'elle. Elle avait une vue superbe, entre le feuillage des arbres étendus au dessus de la falaise. La Lune éclairait la jeune fille d'une lueur pâle et douce, donnant un scintillement argenté à ses cheveux qui lui donnait un aspect encore plus mystérieux qu'elle n'avait déjà.

Et surtout, elle était incroyablement belle.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du mage de foudre. Celui-ci constata qu'elle était fermement emmitouflée dans sa cape, et tremblait légèrement sous la légère brise glaciale qu'offrait les soirées sur l'Île Tenrô.

\- Tu as froid ?

Ashley sursauta et poussa un léger cri de surprise en se tournant vers l'intrus. Elle était tellement prise dans son observation du ciel qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que le Dragon Slayer de foudre l'observait déjà depuis quelques longues minutes.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !, s'exclama t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait de reproches. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- T'es toujours aussi frileuse, toi, dit-il en ignorant complètement la question de la jeune fille.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi chiant.

Ils se toisèrent intensément quelques secondes sans aucune expression, puis s'esclaffèrent soudainement en un léger rire sincère et uni.

Après s'être calmés, Ashley se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, répéta t-elle

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passée, répondit Luxus en réalisant qu'il ne mentait même pas.

\- Ah...

Elle baissa le regard quelques secondes puis le redirigea vers le ciel. Le mage de foudre, surpris qu'elle n'ait rien à redire là dessus, haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. A nouveau déconcerté qu'elle ne le repousse toujours pas, il se retint de briser le silence et leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel.

Au fil des minutes, pour une raison inconnue, le silence commençait à lui être insoutenable. Contrairement à lui, cela ne semblait pas gêner la jeune magicienne. Il tourna alors lentement la tête pour contempler le visage de sa voisine tournée vers le ciel.

Son regard, illuminé par le scintillement des étoiles, était d'un bleu sombre et profond comme le ciel. Outre l'habituelle nuance de mystère qui habitait ses yeux, il parvint à discerner une grande fatigue morale et une légère mélancolie présente sur l'intégralité de son visage. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte avant que son amie n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Était-ce à cause de leur dispute, qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt ? Sûrement. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Et la connaissant, jamais elle n'avouerai avoir besoin d'aide. C'était un côté de sa personnalité dans laquelle il s'identifiait pleinement. Et comme tout le reste, la raison du mal-être de la jeune fille était une fois de plus un mystère.

Il se rendit soudainement compte d'une chose. Le coude de la jeune fille recouvert par sa cape frôlait le bras du Dragon Slayer, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir avec évidence ses tremblements. Elle tremblait littéralement de froid.

\- Tu as encore froid.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

\- N... Non, répondit néanmoins Ashley en ayant conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune crédibilité.

Luxus rit doucement. Elle avait les joues rouges, comme si elle avait honte, et refusait de le regarder. Ashley perdait vraiment toute sa confiance et son assurance dès qu'elle faisait face au froid. C'en était presque risible.

Mais le jeune homme sentit à nouveau les tremblements de la jeune fille contre son bras, et réalisa qu'ils avaient redoublés. La cape de la magicienne étant en simple tissu, il ne la protégeait pas vraiment des courants d'air glacials qui s'abattaient sur son pauvre corps frêle.

C'est alors que Luxus eut une idée.

Il glissa lentement ses mains vers la jeune fille pour l'attraper par les hanches et la soulever. La surprise d'Ashley mêlée à l'étonnement de voir Luxus la lever avec autant d'aisance ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de se débattre.

\- Hééééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il posa doucement la jeune magicienne entre ses jambes qu'il venait d'écarter et la colla contre lui.

Choquée, Ashley cessa de se débattre.

\- Mais qu...

\- Même si tu disais le contraire, t'étais en train de crever de froid. C'est quand même mieux si je te réchauffe un peu, non ?, dit il en baissant la tête vers elle en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

\- Pfff... N'importe quoi...

Cependant, elle ne pût s'empêcher de coller son dos contre le torse chaud du mage de foudre et de se blottir contre lui en lâchant malgré elle un soupir de contentement, ses actes en totale contradiction avec ses paroles. Luxus, quant à lui, affichait un sourire satisfait pendant qu'il rabattait son manteau sur eux.

La jeune fille ne tremblait plus. Ne pouvant pas voir son visage, le jeune mage ne pouvait pas savoir si elle avait fermé les yeux ou si elle regardait à nouveau les étoiles.

C'est fou ce que la jeune fille paraissait faible par rapport à lui. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et deux fois son épaisseur. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle allait se casser en deux. Pourtant, il avait bien conscience de la force de la jeune magicienne et il savait très bien qu'elle avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Étant toute contre lui, Luxus pouvait clairement sentir les battements effrénés du cœur d'Ashley. Il pensait que c'était d'abord dû à la surprise du moment, mais son cœur continuait encore à battre la chamade bien après. Étrange. Et puis il fallait dire, le fait qu'elle lui apporte un peu de chaleur à lui aussi était loin de l'ennuyer.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne réalisa que bien plus tard qu'il avait plongé ses mains dans la longue chevelure bouclée de son amie. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dérangé cette dernière, mais pour lui c'était terriblement gênant d'avoir failli à son self-control.

Ashley posa alors doucement sa tête contre la poitrine du blond et dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Ne crois pas que je ne suis plus fâchée contre toi avec ça...

Luxus éclata de rire. Ashley sourit. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'entourer ses bras autour du ventre de la magicienne et de la serrer contre lui en un geste affectueux. C'était sa façon à lui de lui pardonner, ne pouvant pas l'exprimer verbalement.

Ashley, de son côté, trouvait la situation très étrange. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être dans les bras de Luxus juste après s'être disputée avec lui. Surtout que son comportement était étonnant, bien que plaisant, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment d'être aussi... _attentionné._

Mais pour le moment, elle décida de mettre toutes ses questions de côté et de les reporter à plus tard. Profitant de la chaleur émanant du corps de Luxus qui lui faisait un bien fou, elle se cala plus confortablement contre lui et posa son oreille contre son cœur tout en calquant sa respiration à ses battements réguliers. Cela agit alors comme une berceuse et, très vite, la jeune fille succomba à sa fatigue et s'endormit.

Le jeune homme repéra directement le moment où la jeune fille sombra dans le sommeil. Il réalisa qu'il devrait alors la garder contre lui toute la nuit et qu'il était coincé là. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, bien au contraire, mais si quelqu'un venait les découvrir comme ça, cela pourrait porter à confusion. Puis en réfléchissant bien, il se demanda qui aurait le courage de s'enfoncer dans ces sous-bois obscurs, même en pleine journée. Natsu en serait bien capable, mais ne sachant pas utiliser ses atouts de Dragon Slayer, il ne pourrait pas les retrouver très facilement. Et puis, Ashley et lui feraient en sorte de revenir tôt le lendemain matin, comme ça il n'y aurait plus de soucis.

Ce petit instant de panique passé, Luxus prit alors le temps de savourer la présence de son amie contre lui. Depuis le plus loin qu'il se souvienne, le jeune homme avait toujours prit du plaisir à se trouver en présence de Ashley. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre, les liens qu'il avait avec la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés étant uniques. Il aimait passer du temps à analyser sa respiration régulière, les battements réguliers de son cœur, détailler toutes les ondulations de ses cheveux d'or faiblement éclairés par la Lune, compter les secondes avant qu'elle ne fasse un petit mouvement dans son sommeil, contempler son visage angélique,...

Il se rendait peu à peu compte à quel point il était soulagé que Ashley soit revenue. L'énorme impression de manque qu'il avait ressentit pendant ces longs derniers mois avait presque entièrement disparus avec la réapparition de la jeune fille. Mais bien sûr, pour rien au monde il n'avouerait cette faiblesse à quiconque.

Eh oui. Ashley était une de ses rares faiblesses. Le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne savait pas trop dans quel sens.

En enlaçant un peu plus la jeune fille endormie contre lui, il leva la tête vers les étoiles. Et, en cette étrange nuit d'automne, il leur dit merci en silence. Merci de lui avoir enlevé sa colère.

Et surtout, merci de lui avoir permis de retrouver son amie.

* * *

 _ **Voili Voilou! Ça vous a plu?**_

 _ **Je peux vous avouer que j'attendais avec impatience le moment où je pourrais faire interagir Luxus avec mon OC!**_

 _ **Mais vous voyez, il y a toujours cette peur de changer le caractère des personnages qui ne nous appartiennent pas pour faciliter la tâche, mais ça gâche un peu le tableau du coup... Alors dites-moi: Est ce que j'ai fait un faux raccord avec un des personnages?**_

 _ **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Ça me ferai hypeeeer plaisir!**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


End file.
